Ageha Rose Pretty Cure!
is a new Pretty Cure fanseries created by Yotsuba Anne. Ageha Rose Pretty Cure! centers around a girl who came to earth to grow upon herself, and her friends who become the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. The season's motto is . Plot :List of Ageha Rose Pretty Cure! episodes Princess Momoka Espoir, the youngest princess of Rosa Persica, has been sent to Japan in order to learn more about courage and how to be a graceful princess. Being escorted by a good friend, Momoka arrives in Baraohara, a calm town in Japan. Due to her shyness, Momoka has a hard time accepting her fate which is to stay in this town. At the same time as Momoka and Ichino Satoshi arrive in town of Enjou, an evil organisation known as "V-Enus" settles in town. V-Enus' goal is to gather the legendary five shiny jewels of the magical kingdoms to obtain the eternal power of dreams. The moment when they first attacked the town, Momoka put all her strength together and transformed into Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cures * - Momoka is a light hearted and clumsy, yet very shy girl, who has yet to learn a lot about life. Momoka is the youngest princess of a faraway country, who has been sent to earth in order to learn about a normal girl's life. Momoka's alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of the lights of fragments of crystals. * - Kasumi is a hot-blooded and determined, yet gentle and very kind young girl, who wonders what Momoka tries to hide from her. Kasumi was the first person Momoka met when she traveled to Japan. Despite of looking into an unknown future, Kasumi usually thinks positively. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of heat of a dreaming heart. * - Lisa is the dazzling class president of class 2-4. She is the "top idol" of the school and is admired by many students. Lisa is incredibly smart and very fashionate. Some people tend to compare her with the sparkling sunlight twinkling down on the bright sea. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of twinkling happiness. * - Fuusa is the daughter of the school's headmaster and the quite strict vice president of the student council. Though being strict, Fuusa is admired by many people and many want to be friends with her. However, due to being unable to form real friendships, Fuusa feels lonely. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of breeze of empathy. * - Mahiru is a sweet and kind girl, whose family owns a pastry shop inside town. Mahiru is very outgoing and a little hyper active. She loves to make others happy and hopes to help them with their problems. Even though Mahiru loves sweets, she has yet to find out what she wants. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of the snowy feeling of trust. Allies * - Satoshi is an acquaintance of Momoka's family, who accompanied her to Japan. Satoshi, who takes over the task of looking after Momoka, is a serious, yet friendly person, who has sworn to protect Momoka no matter what. * - Kohaku is a resident of Sasanqua Oceans, who came to Baraohara to watch over the power of the red shiny jewel. She later stumbled across Momoka's path and, following from that, Kohaku had lived together with Momoka and Satoshi. V-Enus is an evil organisation whose goal is to obtain the five legendary shiny jewels, which will grant them the eternal power of dreams. With the power of dreams, the organisation desires to control the future. * - Baron Mars is the leader of V-Enus, whose primary goal is to obtain the five shiny jewels. Baron Mars seems to be aware of the existence of Pretty Cure. Despite being the leader of a powerful organisation, the Baron seems to be heart broken. * - Asuna is a member of V-Enus who works for their district office in Enjo Town. She is a strict and loyal girl, who desires to be acknowledged by her seniors. She was the first to be involved in a fight with the Pretty Cures. * - Yupiter is a member of V-Enus who works at the district office in Enjo Town. * - Pluto is the last member of V-Enus who was sent to Enjo to take care of the Pretty Cures. * - The Curilunaris are a special type of monsters used by V-Enus. Their name comes from and "lunaris". Minors * - Diana is Asuka Lisa's mother, who used to be an idol and used to step on stage in her younger days. Today, Diana only steps on stage for her performances. Diana is a well known actress at the theater. Due to Diana's fame, Lisa sometimes feels trapped in everyone's hope of becoming like her mother one day. * - Princess Sakura is Momoka's older sister, who still lives at Rosa Persica along with their parents and their brother. Listings Locations * : Rosa Persica is the kingdom Momoka comes from. It is also also known as the . The royal family of Rosa Persica is said to consist of a king, a queen, the crown prince and two princesses. * : A small town in Japan, where Momoka lives at the moment. * : A middle school in Enjou which Momoka attends. * : The four countries are large countries around Rosa Persica, the kingdom of roses. Just like Rosa Persica, the four countries treasure one of the legendary five shiny jewels. The four countries are: ** , officially known as "Sasanqua Oceans". ** , officially known as "Mirasol Prairie". ** , officially known as "Edelweiß Forest". ** , officially known as "Rivea Mountains". Items * : The Heart Dreamer is a device used by the girl in order to transform into Pretty Cure. The first Heart Dreamer was born from Momoka's tears when she wanted to help but couldn't find the strength to. The Heart Dreamer are said to be born from the tears of a young girl's heart. The girls use it by saying the phrase "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Heart!". * : The five shiny jewels are known to be the most powerful source of powers to exist in this universe. The Shiny Jewels are treasured by the four kingdoms, and the Kingdom of Roses. Each of the Shiny Jewels has different powers. The five Pretty Cures need to protect the five jewels from V-Enus. Movie * : A crossover movie featuring the Ageha Rose Pretty Cures, as well as the main characters of Sweets Time Pretty Cure!. Trivia *Like the Cures in [[w:c:prettycure:Fresh Pretty Cure!|''Fresh Pretty Cure!]], the girls do not shout their team's name when posing together. Instead, they only introduce themselves as "Pretty Cure". *At the moment, ''Ageha Rose Pretty Cure! appears to be the only Pretty Cure series without fairies. *Besides the season's main themes of butterflies and nature, Ageha Rose Pretty Cure! also has a sub theme of four seasons. All of their girls', except for Momoka and Lisa, surnames include the names of the four seasons, with only spring being missing. **Sakuraba Kasumi; Kasumi comes from . **Yasuaki Fuusa; Yasuaki comes from . **Tojo Mahiru; Tojo comes from . **While the main characters have a seasons' theme, the villains are based on space and planets, eg. Baron Mars and Pluto. The monster's name comes from "luna", which means "moon". References Category:Fan Series Category:Ageha Rose Pretty Cure!